<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deseo by RedDemon96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464624">Deseo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96'>RedDemon96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Demons, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Hugo Fraldarius es un estudiante de universidad al que le ha tocado como compañero de clase el chico que le gusta: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Una tarde de vuelta a casa, se encuentra un extraño libro sin dueño. Al llegar a su casa y seguir las instrucciones marcadas en la primera página, su vida cambiará por completo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"10 de septiembre</p><p>Ha empezado el cuatrimestre. Estoy emocionado porque me ha tocado en la misma clase que Dimitri. Pensé que con el tiempo mi amor por él se evaporaría como el agua de los charcos frente al sol de primavera, pero ha sido verle otra vez y... No sé cómo explicarme. He sentido que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Creo que esto es una señal del destino. Nos conocemos desde que somos niños, ¿tendría que dar el primer paso y confesarle de una vez mis sentimientos...? Puede que lo haga."</p><p> </p><p>"20 de octubre</p><p>Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero no he podido hacerlo antes por motivos personales. Pronto será Halloween y ya han empezado a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta en la universidad. ¿Adivináis quién ha sido selecionado como delegado de la clase? Sí, Dimitri... Y yo soy el subdelegado. Hemos estado reuniéndonos los dos solos muchas veces, pero no ha surgido la oportunidad de poderle confesar mis sentimientos. Soy un completo inútil."</p><p> </p><p>"30 de octubre</p><p>Mañana es la fiesta... Pero creo que no voy a ir. Últimamente me siento desganado. Cada vez que intento acercarme a Dimitri, este parece buscarse cualquier excusa para irse... Y por si fuera poco, siempre está rodeado de un montón de chicos y chicas... Se nota que es uno de los más populares junto a su hermanastra, Edelgard. Si no les conociera de toda la vida, pensaría que realmente son pareja. Ya han habido varias chicas que me han preguntado al respecto... Es realmente molesto."</p><p> </p><p>"26 de diciembre</p><p>Llevo casi dos meses sin escribir, pero ha sido por un buen motivo. El 31 de octubre por la tarde, mientras iba a casa para cambiarme para la fiesta, vi en una librería un extraño libre con un símbolo que jamás había visto en todo Fódlan y cuyo título era “tu mayor deseo se hará realidad”. Al principio pensé que era una simple tontería, pero al preguntar al librero, me dijo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado, pero que me lo podía llevar si quería pues no le pertenecía. Estuve mirando por toda la tienda si el dueño estaba, pero ni rastro.</p><p>Al llegar a casa y abrir la primera página, había unas instrucciones... Como si aquello fuese parte de un ritual para invocar algo: hacer un pentagrama, varias velas negras, conseguir plumas de cuervo, ponerme en el centro y pedir un deseo... Y lo peor es que lo hice. Hice lo que decía la primera página y me puse en el centro, deseando que Dimitri se fijase en mí en un acto de desesperación. Al principio pensé que había hecho el ridículo y que había perdido totalmente la cabeza... Pero no, había invocado a un demonio.</p><p>Se llama Sylvain y... Mierda, tiene de tonto lo que tiene de atractivo. Tiene el cabello rojo, unos ojos que podrían derretir cualquier corazón con su mirada, un cuerpo escultural lleno de cicatrices que estaba cubierto por una gabardina de cuero sin mangas, dos cuernos saliendo de su frente, alas de murciélago y una cola que termina en flecha de punta. Suele llevar también pantalones negros y botas altas.</p><p>Ha prometido que lograría que Dimitri se fijase en mí, pero... Hasta hora no ha conseguido nada."</p><p>Felix dejó escapar un suspiro cuando terminó de escribir en su diario, leyendo lo que acababa de redactar en busca de alguna falta de ortografía o una errata. </p><p>—¿Sigues mirando ese cuaderno aburrido? ¿Por qué no haces algo más productivo?</p><p>La voz de Sylvain hizo que Felix hiciera una mueca de molestia ante aquellas palabras. Cerró de golpe la libreta.</p><p>—¿Algo tan productivo como tú? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a Sylvain que estaba tumbado en el sofá de manera provocativa. El pelirrojo movió la cola de arriba abajo en un gesto coqueto.</p><p>—Aunque parezca que no estoy haciendo nada... Estoy trabajando en mi siguiente movimiento. </p><p>—¿Tu siguiente movimiento? No me hagas reír, demonio. Todo lo que has intentado hasta hora no ha surgido efecto... Y eso es porque Dimitri y yo no estamos predestinados a estar juntos.</p><p>Sylvain hizo una mueca de molestia. Había dos cosas que odiaba con toda su alma: los ángeles y que pusieran en duda sus habilidades.</p><p>—Tenemos un pacto, Felix... Yo nunca fallo a la hora de hacer mi trabajo— dijo Sylvain tras señalar al de cabellos azules con un índice cuya uña era larga y afilada—. Tras las fiestas tendrás a Dimitri lamiendo el suelo que pisas.</p><p>—Ya claro... ¿Y qué harás? ¿Irte otra vez de copas con él? ¿Insistirle en que salga del armario como la última vez? —Felix curvó los labios en una mueca de cansancio.</p><p>—¡Eso era para ponerle a prueba y ver su aguante! —se quejó—. Para después de las fiestas le tendrás detrás tuya como un perrito siguiendo a su amo —insistió.</p><p>Felix suspiró con cansancio, levantó un brazo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Salió al cabo de un rato con un regalo envuelto perfectamente con papel navideño y un lazo.</p><p>—Feliz Navidad, por cierto.</p><p>Sylvain parpadeó, agachando un poco sus puntiagudas tras ver lo que llevaba en sus manos el mortal.</p><p>—... ¿Qué es esto...? —preguntó tras arrugar la nariz y ladear la cabeza.</p><p>—Un regalo de Navidad.</p><p>—Los demonios no celebramos esta fiesta.</p><p>—Me da igual... Solo cógelo.</p><p>Sylvain resopló un poco y tomó el regalo que le estaba ofreciendo Felix. Pese a las apariencias, lo quitó con delicadeza para no romperlo. Eso le hizo sacar una breve sonrisa al de cabellos azules. El pelirrojo miró al humano cuando descubrió que se trataba de un gorro de lana y una bufanda.</p><p>—Esto es...</p><p>—Para que no pases frío cuando salgas por ahí a pasear. Te vi rondando el otro día por la calle y me diste la impresión de que las temperaturas te estaban afectando.</p><p>Sylvain chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada.</p><p>—No digas tonterías. Los demonios no pasamos frio ni nada. Has perdido tu tiempo haciéndome este regalo. Eres realmente estúpi... —La voz de Sylvain fue perdiendo fuerzas cuando Felix se acercó a él y le empezó a colocar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y el gorrito en la cabeza, dejando aún visibles los dos cuernos del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Te queda bien —comentó el de cabellos azules tras dar un paso hacia atrás para ver mejor al demonio que había invocado.</p><p>Sylvain apartó el rostro y la mirada, azorado. Felix solo atinó a reír ante aquella expresión tan curiosa que había puesto el contrario.</p><p> </p><p>"10 de enero</p><p>Las clases comenzaron hace dos días. La Navidad que he pasado junto a Sylvain ha sido más especial que la de los últimos años. Hemos tenido tiempo para conversar y conocernos mejor. Me he enterado de que tiene un hermano mayor llamado Miklan que siempre le está recordando lo inútil que es. También me ha confesado que en más de una vez estuvo a punto de perder la vida por culpa de este y de sus chanchullos.</p><p>No he podido evitar acordarme de Glenn. Mi hermano, al contrario que el de Sylvain, siempre ha estado apoyándome en cada uno de mis movimientos y alentándome a ser mejor. Le echo muchísimo de menos. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle todo lo que le quería antes de que falleciera."</p><p> </p><p>"14 de febrero</p><p>Es el día de los enamorados. Generalmente odio esta día, pero hoy ha sido diferente... Dimitri está muchísimo más cercano conmigo. Me ha invitado a ir al cine y le he dicho que sí. Hemos visto una película romántica llamada “Me before you”. No soy muy partidario de este género, pero he de admitir que esta me ha tocado un poco la fibra sensible. </p><p>Pese a que he estado con Dimitri... Estoy preocupado y no sé por qué. Sylvain dice que es porque está empezando a interesarse por mí y que debería disfrutar de la oportunidad. ¿Cómo le digo que cuando veía la película estaba pensando en él y no en el rubio...?"</p><p> </p><p>"24 de febrero</p><p>Han pasado diez días desde que escribí la última vez y las cosas han cambiado bastante. Dimitri es aún más cercano, pero Sylvain se está apartando. Debería sentirme feliz de que el chico que me gusta se esté fijando en mi presencia... Pero el que ese maldito demonio esté tomando distancia me está irritando demasiado.</p><p>Él dice que no le pasa nada, pero le conozco... Hemos convivido ya unos cuantos meses. Me he aprendido sus gestos y sus expresiones y algo le pasa. Estoy preocupado."</p><p>"1 de abril</p><p>Dimitri me ha confesado sus sentimientos hacia mí. Me ha dicho que me quería y que si antes no me lo había dicho era por miedo a ser juzgado por su orientación sexual. He sido incapaz de decirle nada... Solo me dí la vuelta para irme.</p><p>No puedo aceptar sus sentimientos... No cuando solo pienso en Sylvain. "</p><p> </p><p>—¿¡Por qué no le has dicho nada!? ¡Te ha confesado sus sentimientos!</p><p>Felix alzó la testa cuando el demonio de rojizos cabellos golpeó con violencia la mesa con sus dos manos, abriendo las alas hasta casi ocupar todo el ancho de la habitación del de cabellos azules.</p><p>—No podía hacerlo —respondió el de ocelos color almendra tras cerrar su diario con una mano y posar su mirada en el demonio—. Habría sido mentirle.</p><p>—¿¡Mentirle!? ¡Vamos, no me jodas! ¿¡Sabes lo que me ha costado que ese tipo se fije en ti!?</p><p>—Sé que te ha costado mucho esfuerzo —Feliz hizo una mueca tras apartar la mirada—. Pero no lo entenderías.</p><p>Sylvain soltó una carcajada irónica, llevándose ambas manos al cabellos para revolvérselo de la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.</p><p>—¿Qué no lo entendería...? ¡Me estás jodiendo y mucho! ¡He estado trabajando todos estos meses para que por fin te pidiera salir! —El demonio abrió de golpe los dedos y señaló a Felix con un dedo acusador mientras arrugaba el ceño—. ¡Todo esto lo haces para que no me quede tu alma!</p><p>—No digas tonterías... —siseó Felix tras levantarse de la silla.</p><p>—¡El que dice tonterías eres tú! ¡Has rechazado al tipo que te gusta para evitar cumplir el pacto!</p><p>Felix resopló tras apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla con las manos, negando con la cabeza en más de dos ocasiones.</p><p>—No lo entiendes... Así que mejor que lo dejes.</p><p>Dijo el de cabellos azules con resignación, pero para su sorpresa, un golpe en su espalda le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos. Sylvain le había empotrado contra la pared, habiendo puesto una mano en su cuello para inmovilizarlo, levantado un poco del suelo.</p><p>—¡Deja de decir que no lo entiendo, mortal! ¡Dame la maldita razón por el cual le has rechazado!</p><p>—N-no...</p><p>Sylvain apretó un poco el agarre, haciendo que Felix se quejara un poco. Las uñas ajenas se le estaban clavando en la piel y el aire empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones.</p><p>—Por qué —repitió Sylvain con el ceño totalmente fruncido sin querer apretar más el cuello del peliazul.</p><p>Felix llevó ambas manos a la muñeca del demonio, apretando un poco para intentar que este le soltara.</p><p>—N-no puedo decirle que sí cuando al que amo es a otro...</p><p>Las palabras de Felix hicieron que Sylvain abriera mucho los ojos y se le quedara mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. ¿Había escuchado bien...? ¿Felix había rechazado a Dimitri porque está prendado de otro?</p><p>—... Me estás vacilando —dijo Sylvain tras aflojar el agarre y bajarle al suelo, pero manteniendo su mano en el cuello adverso—. Debe ser una broma... Si no es Dimitri, ¿quién es...?</p><p>—Tú —respondió Felix sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Tú eres la razón por la cual le he rechazado.</p><p>Sylvain abrió un poco la boca, mostrando sus perlados y afilados colmillos. Su rostro se descompuso del todo mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>—No... No. Es imposible que te hayas enamorado de mí. Deja la broma... No tiene gracia.</p><p>¡Plaf! La bofetada que le dio Felix a Sylvain en la cara resonó por todo el cuarto del peliazul. El demonio se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, mirando aún con incredulidad al otro varón.</p><p>—¿Crees que yo bromearía con algo así, idiota? Eres tú... Tú eres el motivo por el cual no pude aceptar los sentimientos de Dimitri. Yo... Yo estoy enamorado de ti aunque te cueste creerlo.</p><p>Sylvain negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras intentaba evitar aquella mirada que el contrario le estaba dedicando. Movió la cola a ras del suelo y empezó a reír, haciendo que Felix frunciera el ceño.</p><p>—¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? —preguntó con frustración el más joven de los dos.</p><p>—Porque estoy feliz —admitió el pelirrojo con la marca de la mano de Felix aún marcada en su pálida mejilla—. Realmente deseaba que Dimitri nunca se fijara en ti.</p><p>—Eso sí que me sorprende —admitió el peliazul tras llevarse una mano a la cadera—. Explícate.</p><p>—Desde el día de Navidad yo... He estado sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por ti, Felix. A medida que iba conviviendo contigo, me fui dando cuenta de que realmente deseaba que mis poderes no funcionaran con Dimitri. Quería quedarme contigo.</p><p>Felix abrió sus ocelos ante la confesión del pelirrojo, dando unos pasos hacia él para posar una mano en la mejilla que había golpeado y acariciar.</p><p>—¿Todo este tiempo no habías estado usando tus poderes con él?</p><p>Sylvain negó.</p><p>—Te equivocas. He estado todos los días intentando que él se fijara en ti de una manera u otra. Me consolaba saber que si lo conseguía, tu alma sería para siempre mía y de una manera u otra, estaríamos juntos. </p><p>Felix torció los labios tras escuchar las palabras de Sylvain. Se llevó una mano al rostro, asimilando la información que le estaba confesando el demonio de rojizos cabellos. El muchacho finalmente decidió dejar de lado a la razón y hacer caso a su corazón.</p><p>Dio unos pocos pasos hacia Sylvain, acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. Se puso de puntillas al ser el contrario unos centímetros más alto que él y le besó en los labios. El pelirrojo se quedó completamente paralizado, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no era fruto de su imaginación, envolvió a Felix entre sus brazos mientras buscaba la lengua ajena con la propia. </p><p>El peliazul tomó al demonio del cuello de aquella gabardina de cuero, echando su espalda hacia atrás mientras ejercía algo de fuerza para tirarlo junto a él. Agradeció el sentir el peso ajeno sobre el propio pues así le sentía más cerca.</p><p>La razón y la lógica habían sido descartadas por completo: en aquel momento solo hablaban sus corazones y sentimientos por ellos. Sylvain no se cortó ni un pelo en empezar a desnudar a Felix con sus manos, desgarrando con sus uñas aquellas prendas que se le antojaban realmente molestas. El peliazul se habría quejado, pero ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre qué prendas había que romper o no para las siguientes ocasiones. </p><p>El demonio pasó la lengua por los pectorales de Felix, atrapando uno de los pezones ajenos con los labios mientras con la otra mano intentaba quitarle los pantalones a su compañero. Cada gemido que salía de la boca del peliazul era música para sus oídos. Lejos de quedarse quieto, Felix empezó a despojar también a Sylvain de cada prenda de ropa que cubría aquel endemoniado cuerpo: le quitó la gabardina, tirándola al suelo como si fuera algo molesto y sin importancia alguna. Los dígitos los llevó hacia los pantalones del pelirrojo, desabotonando la prenda con algo de dificulttad debido al leve temblor que estos tenían al estar los nervios haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. </p><p>Para sorpresa de Felix, los pantalones se deslizaron con extrema facilidad, revelándole al de cabellos azules que Sylvain iba por la vida sin ropa interior.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes andar tan tranquilo sin calzoncillos? —preguntó con sorpresa, aunque tan pronto vio la erección ajena, decidió callar. Sylvain le sonrió con picardía, moviendo la cola de lado a lado como si fuera un perro.</p><p>—Tal vez algún día te cuente mi secreto... Pero hoy no es ese día —parva sonrisa le dedicó al contrario cuando le despojó de los pantalones y la ropa interior, pasándose la lengua por los labios con bastante hambre al ver que Felix estaba igual que él.</p><p>Sylvain echó su cuerpo sobre el del peliazul, restregándose un poco con suaves movimientos de cadera mientras con una mano tomaba ambas erecciones para empezar a masturbar e inclinaba la cabeza para besar a Felix, buscando con hambre su lengua para que ambas empezaran a danzar dentro de la boca del más joven.</p><p>Los gemidos empezaron a escaparse de los labios de Felix a medida que Sylvain iba calentando su cuerpo con cada caricia o beso, haciéndole estremecer en varias ocasiones. Llegó un punto donde clavó las uñas en el espacio que había entre las alas del pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de lo suave que realmente era la piel del demonio.</p><p>—Cierra los ojos —pidió Sylvain tras separar un poco el rostro del de su compañero, quedando ambos aún unidos por un hilo de saliva.</p><p>—¿Eh...? —preguntó Felix un poco confuso, pero prefió hacerle caso antes que cuestionar nada.</p><p>Sylvain sonrió de manera triunfal deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que la erección del contrario estuvo al alcance de su boca, pasando en un primer momento la lengua por la punta para lubricar. Ese pequeño movimiento provocó que Felix se encogiera un poco y su hombría sufriera un pequeño espasmo: había sido electrizante aquel segundo. </p><p>El pelirrojo al ver la buena reacción que había tenido su amante ante aquella acción, se atrevió a meter la erección de Felix en su boca, haciendo que este se encogiera por completo y un gemido ahogado abandonara sus labios.</p><p>—¡S-Sylvain! —gimió el de cabellos azules tras abrir de golpe los ojos y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su melena se desparramara en la almohada. </p><p>El pelirrojo no dijo nada pues se encontraba centrado en causarle el mayor placer posible a su amante. Se ayudaba de la mano para bajar la piel del prepucio y seguir lamiendo. Fue al notar cierto sabor en su boca que decidió apartarse con una sonrisa triunfal, pasándose la lengua por las labios mientras miraba a un agitado Felix debajo de él. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sylvain con una parva sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba el sudor que caía de la frente del peliazul y se llevaba el índice a la boca para impregnarlo en saliva.</p><p>—S-sí... —musitó Felix de manera entrecortada, cerrando los ojos cuando notó el dígito ajeno hacer presión sobre su entrada trasera —. O-oye, Sylvain...</p><p>—Shh... Solo relájate... —murmuró en voz baja el de cabellos rojos sin perder la sonrisa que aún adornaba su rostro, moviendo el dedo una vez lo metió dentro. </p><p>Felix sintió un poco de molestia, encogiendo las piernas cuando Sylvain le introdujo un segundo dedo dentro y empezó a moverlos dentro de él. Varias veces apretó la mandíbula hasta que el demonio decidió poner los dedos en forma de gancho, acariciando suavemente la próstata del de cabellos azules. Eso provocó que Felix abriera de golpe los ojos y tuviera que morderse los labios.</p><p>Sylvain le miró victorioso, golpeando la pared que había a su derecha con la cola por un leve descuido.</p><p>—Vaya... Creo que acabo de hayar tu punto G... —comentó con tono jocoso, recibiendo por parte de Felix un leve golpe en el hombro.</p><p>—Oye... No te rías... —pidió con vergüenza y con los pómulos totalmente colorados por el rubor.</p><p>—No me río... Me gusta ver que disfrutas —admitió Sylvain, mojándose un tercer dedo para meterlo y así dilatar un poco más a su amante para poder unirse a él por completo.</p><p>El dolor fue un poco agobiante, aunque apenas fueron solo unos minutos hasta que Sylvain consideró que Felix ya estaba preparado. Sacó sus dedos y echó un poco de saliva en la palma de su diestra para lubricar su propia erección. No perdió detalle de cada una de las expresiones que ponía su peliazul mientras este le observaba. </p><p>—Oye Fe... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? —preguntó una vez se acomodó mejor entre las dos piernas, llevando su erección a la entrada ajena.</p><p>—Muy seguro —murmuró Felix tras aguantar la respiración unos segundos. Finalmente preguntó algo que llevaba tiempo guardando—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?</p><p>Sylvain alzó la mirada, posando sus ocelos en los hermosos ojos color avellana de Felix. La diestra la llevó a una de aquellas pálidas mejillas, acercando el rostro para poder besar al peliazul con inifito cariño.</p><p>—Siempre —dijo el demonio, moviendo la pelvis hacia delante para meter de una su erección en el interior del más joven.</p><p>Felix abrió de golpe sus ojos y tensó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus dedos en el colchón, tirando con algo de fuerza de las sábanas. Aquello dolía, pero intentó evitar a toda costa que ningún sonido de dolor abandonara sus labios. Estaba ahora unido a Sylvain y era lo único que le importaba en esos mismos instantes.</p><p>Se aferró primero a los cuernos del pelirrojo cuando este empezó a moverse, pasando luego a rodear el cuello adverso con los brazos y la cintura ajena con las piernas. La habitación con blanco gotelé se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y el sonido de los muelles y el cabecero de la cama.</p><p>El mundo dejó de existir para ellos en aquella noche.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>